A Chance to Start Anew
by Captain Black Feather
Summary: Jade never celebrates her Birthday anymore, but when Tori doesn't get the memo, how does the day pan out? Jade just wants to sleep the day away, but Tori has other ideas.


**AN: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't gotten around to updating anything until now. I was going to post this story last weekend but then I was struck with the news of Victorious' cancellation, which completely threw me off. I can't believe it, or that Nickelodeon can't give us a definite answer as to why it was abruptly cancelled. I would love if we could get a new season, but a lot of people just want to get a finale. If you search around there is a twitition you should sign if you haven't already ;)**

**So long as we keep the fandom strong, I believe we will survive. That involves keeping our heads held high and continuing to write fanfiction.**

**Onto the story- I'm worried I wrote Jade and Tori a little OOC or unrealistic here, please tell me if you think so. This was written during Liz's birthday, but I got a writer's block until a few weeks ago. I've taken inspiration for this story somebody that I know and I like to think it's a realistic reaction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. **

**Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

* * *

Jade West sat in her room, inspecting the steel blades of a pair of scissors resting comfortably in her hands. She opened and closed them in one _snip _and smiled sadly at the sound. It was the 26th of July, and while to most of the citizens of Hollywood this was a normal day, it was the day that marked the 17th anniversary of Jade West's birth. Not that anybody was celebrating. Jade had made a pact to herself that she wouldn't celebrate her birthday, not after five years ago, today. Jade twisted around and got up only to fall backwards onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling trying not to remember the reason she didn't ever celebrate her birthday anymore. Cat knew not to wish her a Happy Birthday, as it would only dampen her mood. Jade would appreciate the presents though, and so it was custom that she would receive gifts, get a hug and maybe a call from her friends if only to keep her mind off of her special day. It was not unusual for Beck to call on these days since the _incident _and just try to cheer her up and keep her happy. It was why she was so upset when he didn't call her on her last birthday until two in the afternoon; she was moping around waiting for somebody to distract her.

This year she had no Beck. Cat had to make a short notice trip to the 'special hospital' to visit her brother and Andre was tied up trying to keep his grandmother under control. Jade wouldn't expect Robbie to come over, the kid was far too intimidated by her to be able to visit her alone- god help him if he brought Rex. Jade was feeling a little conflicted, however, when it came to the final member of the group. Had nobody told Tori it was her birthday today, or did they warn her not to try and make her celebrate it? Jade couldn't help but struggle to find the answer to the question plaguing her mind, 'do I want Tori to stay the hell away and not annoy me, or do I want her to try and help?'

Jade immediately scrapped the thought. How could she even help anyway? What was there to fix? A broken heart?

No amount of questioning herself made Jade feel any better, so she let out a melancholy breath and clutched the dark blankets surrounding her. She soon found herself drifting into a light slumber, and the world faded to black.

.

Jade, in her sleep, felt somebody shaking her body back and forth. She woke up with a start, and stared straight into the warm, brown eyes of (didn't pretty much all of her friends have warm, brown eyes?) Tori Vega. The girl was wearing a ridiculous party hat and yelled "Surprise!" right into Jade's ear. Jade immediately pushed the tanner girl off the bed with great force and sat up, confused and startled. 'Okay, so maybe she didn't get the whole No Birthday memo,' Jade thought to herself. Her thought was confirmed when Tori got back up on her feet and shouted out, "Happy Birthday Jade!"

This triggered Jade to go back into a sombre state and curl back up on her bed.

"Go away," she ordered. Tori looked a little affronted, but did not back down.

"Come on Jade, we should celebrate!"

Another sore spot. Jade only groaned, though it ended up sounding more like a whine. Tori gripped the paler girl's arm and with a surprising amount of strength, pulled her from the bed.

"Don't you want to see the present I got you?" Tori asked. This piqued Jade's interest, so the morbid girl reluctantly sat up, looking at the Latina expectantly.

Tori pulled out a black box, decorated with skull patterned wrapping paper, out from her bag and gave it to the girl sitting on the floor. Jade retrieved a pair of her favourite scissors and sliced the wrapping neatly. Underneath the skulls was a box that was labelled 'Coffee maker'.

"It's only a small set, and I don't think the coffee tastes as nice as the home made stuff, but if you are ever in a hurry and want a quick cup it's your very own coffee machine!" Tori explained excitedly. To be honest, Jade had been thinking about getting something like this for a while now.

"Uh, thanks Tori," Jade said, trying to sound grateful. She let a ghost of a smile haunt her lips, which seemed to please the other girl.

"Now we can go out and have fun," Tori squealed.

"No, you've done what you're obliged to, you can go now," Jade said gruffly, trying to weasel out of having to leave her room for the outdoors.

After a lot of bickering, complaining, whining and not-so-subtle use of the puppy dog eyes, the two girls finally ventured out of the house.

"So where do you plan on taking your hostage?" Jade asked Tori.

"You're the birthday girl, you decide," Tori replied. Jade huffed, but led the girl by her side to the nearby park and snaked over to a more secluded area.

"It's really pretty over here," Tori almost gasped. Jade had brought them to a small clearing through the trees at the edge of the park. There was a small pond and a patch of grass for the two to sit down and the light shone through the trees in patches, reflecting light on the water. Jade sat herself down on the grass and leaned back so she was staring at the sky.

"You came out of your bed only to rest here?" Tori asked jokingly. Jade's eye twitched, while normally tori's voice was sweet as honey and whatnot, right now as she cut through the silence it was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Shut up Vega."

The two sat in silence for a long while, but Tori soon decided she was growing bored and turned to Jade.

"Are you really going to lie here your entire birthday? Don't you want to do something else?"

"God Vega, why do you even care?"

Tori struggled to respond to the question half finishing excuses on why she was sitting here with the gothic girl who isn't usually anything but mean to her.

"You know, I don't have to be here. I'm just trying to be nice to you on your birthday! Why can't you just accept that?" Tori questioned exasperatedly.

"I hate birthdays. I hate _my _birthday," Jade spat harshly.

"Why? Why do you have a severe hatred for the day that marks when you were brought into this world?" Tori asked, trying not to let her emotions get out of hand.

Jade considered just getting up and leaving. It would be so much easier. Though perhaps everybody had the right to know. Jade sighed as she prepared to tell her story.

"You want to know why? This is why I hate my birthday."

.

Thirteen-year-old Jade West was sitting on the couch, trying to ignore the shouts of her parents fighting in the kitchen. Mr and Mrs West had gotten divorced last year, and they were deciding who would spend Jade's birthday with her.

"You never have anything to do with her! Just spend one day with her and don't think about your bloody work!" Mrs West yelled at her ex-husband.

"At least I can provide for her! What do you do? Sit in an apartment rotting away?" He fired back.

Jade couldn't take it anymore. She got up from where she was sitting and cautiously made her way over to the centre of the fray. Mrs West's hair was frazzled, and Mr West's face was tomato red.

"Can't I spend my birthday with both of you?" She piped up. Both of the adults turned to look at their daughter.

"We aren't a normal family anymore, I don't know if we ever were, but can't tomorrow we just pretend that we are? Even if it is only for a day, I promise you won't have to get me presents or a party or anything," Jade tried to negotiate.

The two parents were both tired from their fight and succumbed to the pleading expression of their only child. The divorced couple agreed that if only for a day, they would try to get along for their daughter.

On the morning of July 26th, the three Wests went out for waffles. Jade was pleased when the waitress came out with their orders and there was hardly any bickering between the two previously-weds. She ignored comments about waffles being a stupid, unnecessary food that will only make you unhealthy and gain excessive amounts of weight. She ignored the way her mother would glare at her father with no prompting at all and how she would snap at the waitress. When they had finished, both of the adults began quarrelling over who should pay the bill. Exasperated, their child told them to split it evenly if they couldn't make up their minds.

Their morning continued, shifting towards the evening, with a trip to the shopping centre. Jade went off to a clothes shop while her father went to a bookstore and her mother browsing around everywhere. The young girl ended up trying to buy a few pairs of ripped jeans and some darker coloured shirts, but her mother had different ideas. Jade cringed at all the sequined covered articles of clothing drowned in pink dye. Her father soon appeared from whatever bookshop he was hiding in and scrunched up his face at his daughter's taste in clothing, and tried to persuade her to wear what her mother had chosen for her.

Jade grudgingly agreed to buy the distasteful clothes, not that she would ever wear them, but for the fact her parents were finally agreeing on something. Even if it was mutual distaste for their _**daughter**_'s fashion tastes.

It was when they went out for dinner that the day started to really roll downhill. Sitting in a booth at the side of a restaurant, Jade was pleased with how the day had turned out so far. Even if they did get kicked out of at least three stores that day due to 'disturbing the peace', there was much less animosity between the family members than was usually there.

This all changed however, when a waitress (who Jade identified as 'Gold Digger') started flirting with her father. It confused her, to the very least, that a woman would so openly flirt with a man sitting with a child and another woman. Perhaps it was the fact neither were wearing a wedding ring or that you could practically see the money flowing out of Mr West's pockets just by glancing at his expensive clothes, but the shameless woman caused quite the stir. Mrs West was furious wit the woman, and even though she and her husband had separated there was still obviously emotions easily triggered when it came to the no-nonsense man. There were shouts and insults thrown from both Mr and Mrs West, directed at both the waitress and each other.

Management soon kicked them out, and they hadn't even gotten their food yet. The screaming match between the ex husband and wife continued and they even tried to drag Jade into it. They pointed fingers and yelled at her and the poor girl could not take it anymore. She fled home, trying to escape.

Jade reached her home in an upper class area of Hollywood, and slammed the door shut behind her. Breathing ragged, she tried to find the light switch but then decided against it and began to revel in the darkness. A source of light caught her eye, emanating from the kitchen. She wandered over and saw a chocolate birthday cake sitting innocently on the bench. One of the maids must have lit the candles earlier, because it was glowing in the darkness.

Jade ducked down a little when she heard the door swing open violently. Footsteps reverberated throughout the house, but the lights never switched on. She could faintly hear rough grumbling coming from the other room. The clicking of heels followed shortly, and only ragged breathing could be heard. Jade heard rustling of fabric, and assumed her mother was grabbing her things because not long afterwards the door slammed shut again. The lights were still turned off.

Jade raised her head up and stared down the cake that was mocking her. It mocked her 'happy family' and she hated it. Jade sat up on a stool and ripped the candles off the cake and doused them in the sink. She flung the cake to the floor and tried to ignore the tears running down her cheeks. Sobs rattled her body and it hurt her chest when she tried to stop them. She gripped her head in her hands and tried not to think about the angry scolding she would get from her father in the morning when he would discover what was left of the cake. Maybe one of the maids will clean it up before he sees it. Jade jumped up off the bench, stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

.

Tori stared at Jade intensely as the other girl finished her story, eyes distant.

"That was the last time my parents ever spent any time together. Every birthday I have to remember that," Jade finished solemnly. Tori glanced up at her and frowned.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Jade," she whispered. The goth merely turned to face the nearby trees, trying to avoid eye contact. Tori lightly gripped Jade's chin and guided her face back towards her own. "All you have to do is replace the bad memories with good ones."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Jade inquired harshly. Tori leaned forwards and embraced the other girl in a tight hug.

"I think you know the answer to that, Jade," the Latina whispered into the paler girl's ear.

Whether it was just the intimate moment between the two girls or something more, an unknown force pulled the two girls towards each other.

Their lips met in a fiery embrace, both battling in a duel of passion. Jade's soft lips pressed against Tori's and her tongue gently swept the girl's lower lip. Allowing entrance, Tori's mouth opened slightly and both the girl's tongues danced around each other. In a rare display of dominance Tori pushed her tongue forwards and let it explore each and every inch of the unknown territory that was Jade's mouth.

Eventually the two had to separate from their sensual embrace, and they gasped for air as soon as their lips tore apart.

Jade stared intensely at Tori as the both of them tried to catch their breath. The birthday girl contemplated getting up and running away- there was sure to be a confrontation about this somewhere along the line. Her thoughts about deserting the Latina were halted, however, when that girl softly grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to go through this alone," she said warmly.

Jade wanted to throw the other girl's hand away, to get up, go home back to bed and pretend none of this ever happened; but the look on Tori's face, that genuine smile with sincere eyes, stopped her. She merely sighed and leant into the friendlier girl.

"This isn't how life works, Vega. You can't just kiss me and expect everything to be okay," Jade said, causing the tan girl to blush slightly.

"Why not? If it feels right then why not just go with it?"

"You can't just do that Tori!"

The two girls fell into silence once again.

"Then go out with me."

"What?"  
"I said go out with me. If you don't think it's right, would you reconsider if we were dating?"

Jade looked thoughtfully at the other girl. She responded hesitantly at first, but grew more confident and leaned forwards again to press another kiss to Tori's lips.

When Jade pulled back she finally gave her answer, " you have to take me out on a date first."

Tori only smiled, and they sat cuddled up in the grove of the park until the sun began to set.

.

The two girls finally got up off the grass, and Jade looked down at her feet as she wandered back towards her house with Tori. Every year she always welcomed the end of this day with open arms, but for 'whatever' reason she really didn't want it to end. As she was mulling over these thoughts, she realised they had missed the turn down the street to go towards her house.

"Tori, my house is back that way," Jade mentioned to the other girl with a gesture down the other side of the street.

"I know," Tori said, grinning slyly back.

The pair wandered down the street, Tori with confidence but Jade with confusion. Soon they took a few twists and turns down alleyways and backstreets to reach a small Italian restaurant dimly lit in the dark abyss of the streets surrounding it. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"You said you wanted a date first," Tori said teasingly. Jade was slightly astonished but kept up her poker-faced front, which Tori surprisingly saw through. She went around the back and knocked on the door. A fat Italian man with an accent that was incoherent to Jade briefly greeted Tori. He said something indistinguishable and then set up a table complete with a red and white patterned tablecloth.

"Did you make a reservation?" Jade inquired amusedly. Tori smirked, but the smug look was countered by her blush, and replied,  
"I sort of had a feeling tonight would end up this way."

"So you manipulated me?" Jade asked with a cold glare.

"No! I mean, no, I," Tori was cut off as the Italian man came back and pushed the both of them into chairs and presented a single bowl of spaghetti, with gourmet sauce and meatballs.

"Jade," Tori coaxed, seeing as the pale girl was putting her defences back up, "I didn't mean that, it's just that I really wanted to make you happy on your birthday regardless of the outcome."  
Jade shifted around in her seat, but seemed to relax somewhat.

After receiving their cutlery and starting to dig in, Jade made an observation.

"Isn't this exactly like that scene in Lady and the Tramp?"

Tori hid a knowing smile but replied, "Wow Jade, I didn't know you liked Disney movies."

Jade tried to defend herself with the 'Cat's sleepovers' excuse, but was merely subjected to a chuckling Tori Vega.

"Is this your way of telling me you think you're a Lady and I'm a Tramp?" Jade asked accusingly, but with a hint of playfulness.

They talked about a few things, like their usual conversation sans the sharp insults, and soon they were almost finished.

"Usually we agree on watching Edward Scissorhands, because I like the scissors and it's a sappy little kid's movie."

Now, with only one string of pasta left on the plate, Jade smirked and sent Tori a meaningful look, and they both took one end in their mouths and began to bring their lips towards the centre where their lips met.

"That was so cheesy," Jade remarked.

"Cheesy but cute," Tori giggled.

The Italian man then came out with the bill and said something unintelligible, and Tori paid much to Jade's protests. Tori only winked at her and told her 'you're the birthday girl'.

The duo walked back into the darkness of the night back to Tori's house, and they had short conversation on the way there.

"Do you understand anything he says?" Jade asked Tori, motioning with a tilt of her head back towards the restaurant.

"Not a clue!" Tori exclaimed, laughing. This caused both girls to start chuckling, and soon they had to grip each other's shoulders in order to support themselves. Somehow they ended up in front of the Vega household and Jade gazed at the door intently. Tori noticed this, then pecked the unsure girl on the lips and opened the door.

Being an aspiring play writer, Jade noted the symbolism of making new memories by reopening that dreaded door again. Almost mocking her sappy inner thoughts, she was knocked out of her reverie when Tori gripped her wrist and yanked her inside. Jade took a few steps towards the couch and then faced the younger Vega sister before noting her surroundings.

"Why did you bring me to your house, anyway?" She asked.

"If you have bad memories at home, I thought maybe you should come here to end the day," Tori replied innocently.

"How do your parents feel about your- whatever I am- staying here and, where are they anyway?" Jade continued.

"First of all, you agreed we could go out after we had a date and I did take you to that Italian place, and my parents had to take Trina to a city far out for an audition I really didn't want to attend."

Jade nodded and felt her chest flutter at the insinuation that she was now Tori's girlfriend, but frowned when Trina was mentioned.

"Whatever then," she exhaled before flopping onto the lounge.

Tori walked over and once again yanked Jade to her feet.

"Hey! I was relaxing," Jade groaned.

"You're going to be uncomfortable sleeping on the couch," Tori reprimanded.

"So this is a sleepover now?" Jade questioned.

"Uh, yeah." Tori responded hesitantly.

"Okay then," Jade replied nonchalantly and walked upstairs.

Tori hurried up the stairs and found Jade casually lying on her bed, tapping her foot rhythmically. Tori crawled up onto the bed and ignored Jade's pointed look as she unlaced her girlfriend's prized combat boots and pulled them off.

Tori settled down on the bed next to Jade and stretched her limbs out for a little while.

"You alright there?" Jade asked in a sarcastic tone as the Latina almost knocked an elbow into Jade's face.

"Sorry, just getting comfortable," Tori replied before finally settling down into Jade's side.

"Don't you have pyjamas you want to wear?" Jade asked, noting their clothes.

"Don't worry about it," Tori mumbled in response. Tori pulled away only slightly and clapped twice, then the lights shut off.

"Nice," Jade remarked.

"Trina thought it was a necessity."

Jade responded by curling into the other girl's embrace, and Tori kissed the crook of her neck.

"Happy Birthday Jade," Tori whispered sweetly.

"… Thanks Tori."


End file.
